


Just call me...

by nomoreuturns



Series: Tales from Whitestone [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreuturns/pseuds/nomoreuturns
Summary: A few years down the line. Elaina is six, Percival is nearly two, and the de Rolos have difficult names.





	Just call me...

"Elaina Zahra Von Musel Klossowki de Rolo."

The toddler regarded her with solemn eyes, absently knocking one wooden block against another with a muted _click_. Elaina gave a dramatic huff.

"Come on, buddy! You can do it! It's Elaina Zahra Von Musel Klow-" The name tangled on her tongue, and she stopped, frustrated. _Poo. Blue sparkly poo._ She took a deep breath, thought it through, and began again. "Elaina Zahra Von Musel _Klossowski_ de Rolo. You need to know this stuff!"

Little Percival watched her for a moment, then closed his eyes tightly. She could tell he was thinking very, very hard: he had the same furrow between his dark brows that Papa had whenever he said _"I have a thought."_ Elaina watched as her brother opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"...Elza," he said, finally, and looked at her expectantly. She sighed, then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him 'til he squeaked.

"Close enough, Freddie." 


End file.
